There's no choice
by Bright-Shield
Summary: Train tersudut oleh ulah liciknya Creed. dan terpaksa bergabung dengan 'utusan bintang' bagainama kelanjutannya?


"Aku menghargai kekuatanmu. Aku menghormatimu. Dan aku menginginkanmu untuk bersama bergabung denganku. Di utusan bintang" Seru Creed dengan wajah yang bergelora. Train diam sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin dan tak suka. Sangat tak suka. Apalagi kali ini Creed benar-benar menyandera ke 3 temannya. Sven, Rinslet, dan putri kecilnya. Licik.

"Kau tak bisa terus-terusan main sweeper-sweeper-an. Karena bakatmu yang sangat menonjol akan sia-sia. Datanglah padaku, dank au akan kembali menjadi orang yang benar-benar tangguh. Kau pun akan mendapat posisi wakil sekaligus partner-ku langsung. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kekuatan yang sangat hebat, maksudku Tao pasti bisa kau dapat dan kau kendalikan dengan hebat. Kau akan kuat! Oya, yang masih lebih penting lagi….. kalau menolak, segera setelah kau menyebutkan atau member isyarat tidak, kejadian pada penyihir itu akan kembali terjadi." Seru Creed lagi dengan wajah yang sangat senang dan licik. Train benar-benar geram di buatnya. Tapi sekarang bisa apa? Walau pun tangannya cepat sekali menembak, tapi kalau itu langsung membunuh sahabatnya, apa gunanay? Ia kesini untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, padaku? Kenapa harus aku terus!" Teriak Train sungguh-sungguh di depan semua kru anggota Creed. "Tak ada alas an lain selain kau tangguh dan memiliki sesuatu yang sama denganku." Jawab Creed tanpa berpikir panjang. "Sekarang tak ada jawaban bertanya. Maaf Train. Tapi jawabanmu yang selanjutnya harus kata 'iya' atau kalau kau jawab lain atau 'tidak', nyawa mereka akan habis. Tapi kalau kau jawab iya, kau harus benar-benar masuk dan akan ku pastikan kalau kau tak akan sampai berkhianat. Dan tentu ada keuntungannya kepadamu. Selain kekuatan tentunya. Mereka semua (Sven, Rinslet, putri kecil) akan ku beri obat yang akan melenyapkan seluruh memori mereka akan kehadiranmu. Jadi kau akan lebih bebas."

"Jangan bilang iya, kabur dari sini!" Seru Rinslet keras.

Creed yang tak suka langsung melakukan kontak mata dengan bawahannya yang memiliki kekuatan mengontrol serangga dengan Tao. Si kepala penuh perban itu mengangguk lalu dengan gerakan kecil, mengeluarkan satu serangganya yang langsung menusuk kulit Rinslet. Kemudian gadis itu pingsan dalam sekejap. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Racun?" Tanya Sven kasar. "Tenang dulu, tuan bermata satu, kau juga akan merasakannya." Jawab Creed masih dengan nada licik.

Train membesarkan matanya. Rinslet di apakan? Racun apa? Tapi mulutnya tak dapat bergerak karena ia masih mengingat ultimatum Creed. Jadi dia hanya memperlihatkan muka 'Apa yang kau lakukna padanya, brengsek!' pada creed. Dan Creed mengerti sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku jelas mengerti arti tatapanmu itu. Tapi tenang, itu tak membahayakan hidupnya. Tapi menjelaskannya pun sedikit rumit, jadi tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Kau tunggu saja reaksinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Aku di mana?" Tanya Rinslet tepat setelah sadar.

"Rinslet, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sven cemas.

"Ya, tentu. Saku baik-baik. Tapi… kenapa kau tahu namaku? Dan di mana aku? Kok semua orang baru kulihat?" Tanya Rinslet dengan nada polos dan bodohnya. Semuanya kaget. Kecuali anggota 'utusan bintang'. "Kau ada di sini, dan sedang kami Sandra. Bila pria berbaju hitam putih di sana (nunjuk Train) bilang tidak, atau jawaban lain, kau akan mati." Jawab Creed lancar. Dan langsung di pahami oleh Train. Ya, Rinslet baru di tusuk obat yang dapat melupakan sebagian ingatannya.

"A… apa? Apa maksud kalian, aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya! Kenapa hidup mati-ku ada di tangannya? Ini tidak adil!" Teriak Rinslet marah.

"Aku tak tahu menahu soal itu. Tapi yang harus kau lakukan sekarang bukanlah marah padaku, tapi laki-laki itu. Jika dia bilang tidak atau yang lain selain 'iya'." Jawab Creed lagi.

"Hei kau!" Rinslet berteriak ke Train. Train hanya melihatnya dan tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku tak tahu kau punya urusan atau masalah apa dengannya, tapi ingin hidup! Aku belum menemukan harta berharga tahun ini, aku tak mau kau menjadi shinigami-ku. Kumohon bilang 'iya' saja!"

Train melihat Rinslet penuh air mata. Ia merasa sangat berdosa. Jadi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Iya."


End file.
